battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
MechWarrior (role-playing game)
MechWarrior is a role-playing game set in the fictional BattleTech universe in which players can assume the roles of MechWarriors (BattleMech pilots) or other individuals in the 31st century. The game has had three editions and many expansions and adventures, the first of which was published in 1986 by FASA Corporation. In addition, numerous novels by such authors as Michael A. Stackpole flesh out the game's fictional world. There is also an animated series. Editions All of the three editions have been created by FASA Corporation authors. Six years after FASA's bankruptcy (which occurred in 1999) a second printing of the third edition of the game was published by Fantasy Productions LLC (on November 2006). To reduce confusion between WizKids' MechWarrior: Dark Age games and the MechWarrior roleplaying game, Fantasy Productions renamed this reprint as Classic BattleTech RPG. The newest edition released by Catalyst Game Labs in the line of Total Warfare is A Time of War: * MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game (first edition: 1986)MEYER Richard K., HUNT Walter H., JAMIESON Evan, STEIN Kevin, BABCOCK III L. Ross, WEISMAN Jordan K., LARKIN Patrick, KEITH JR William H., BOYLE David and FRAZEE D. Brad, MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game, FASA Corporation, first edition: 1986, 144 p. il. soft cover, ISBN 0-931787-58-0 * MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game (second edition: 1991)NYSTUL Michael, SMITH Lester W., IPPOLITO Donna and LEWIS Sam, MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game, FASA Corporation, second edition: 1991, 164 p. il. soft cover, ISBN 1-55560-129-4 * MechWarrior: Third Edition (third edition: 1999)PIRON-GELMAN Diane, HARTFORD Chris, NYSTUL Bryan, HUSSEY Chris, TROSSEN Christoffer, GRENDELL Dan, BEAS II Herbert A., COLEMAN Loren L., STACKPOLE Michael A. y BILLS Randall N., MechWarrior: Third Edition, FASA Corporation, third edition: 1999, 224 p. il. soft cover, ISBN 1-55560-386-6 * Classic BattleTech RPG (second printing of MechWarrior's third edition: 2006)PIRON-GELMAN Diane, HARTFORD Chris, NYSTUL Bryan, HUSSEY Chris, TROSSEN Christoffer, GRENDELL Dan, BEAS II Herbert A., COLEMAN Loren L., STACKPOLE Michael A. y BILLS Randall N., Classic BattleTech RPG, Fantasy Productions LLC, third edition (second printing): November 2006, ISBN 1-932564-35-7 * A Time of War (to be released in Dec 2010)BEAS II Herbert A., ROBERTS Neil, SCHERWINSKI Klaus, CURTNER Liam, LEWIS Chris, NICHOLS Will, A Time of War, Catalyst Game Labs: December 2010, ISBN 978-1-934857-65-6 Translations French The first edition of MechWarrior was translated into French by Michel Serrat for the French publishing house Hexagonal. Serrat's translation was published in 1989 under the title of Technoguerriers, which loosely translates the original English title.[http://www.legrog.org/detail.jsp?id=4546 Technoguerriers as described on Le Grog, a French website specialized on role-playing games] Spanish In Spain the two first editions of the game were translated into Spanish and published: the first edition in 1990 by the nowadays defunct Diseños Orbitales publishing houseNYSTUL Michael, SMITH Lester W., IPPOLITO Donna and LEWIS Sam, MechWarrior, el juego de rol del universo de BattleTech, Diseños Orbitales, Barcelona, first Spanish edition: 1990, il. soft cov., ISBN 84-87423-55-8 and the second edition in 1994 by Ediciones ZincoNYSTUL Michael, SMITH Lester W., IPPOLITO Donna and LEWIS Sam, MechWarrior, el juego de rol del universo de BattleTech, Ediciones Zinco, Barcelona, second Spanish edition: 1994, 185 p. il. soft cov., ISBN 84-468-0235-X, also defunct. Both publishing houses were from Barcelona. See also * BattleTech References Category:BattleTech games Category:Science fiction role-playing games es:MechWarrior (juego de rol)